Cold Hearts, But Warm Hands
by Anime0626
Summary: "You remember me…you can still see me." "I never forgot about you." Happy Birthday my best friend Courtney!


It was a cold, December night in Arendelle. Elsa was sitting in her room like always. It was all she ever did nowadays; ever since the incident that is.

The little nine year old sighed as she looked out her window. "I wish I would have never done that…than maybe we'd still be the best of buddies."

Elsa was lucky that she hadn't struck Anna in the heart, but just the head; the trolls had told her that. If she would have struck her sister in the heart…Elsa didn't dare think about as she refused to let even the smallest of tears fall.

Even to this day, four years later: Elsa still had nightmares about that day. She cared for her sister very much, and that was one of the reasons she had locked herself away. It was better for her little sister to not have to look at the monster she was.

Her father had always told her that she was special, just like her cousin. The two were born with special powers. Elsa with the ability to freeze something just by touching it, and her cousin, with the ability to heal a person's wound by singing a magical song. Though, where her cousin was; even she couldn't answer that.

"If my father says it's an honor," she said quietly to herself, "then why do I feel like it's a curse?"

Said girl placed her hands on the sill of her window, surveying the kingdom of Arendelle. Her parents told her that she was going to become the next Queen of the kingdom. She never believed them when she was younger, but at her age now: she seemed to believe them.

At that moment, her hands started to freeze the sill of her window, and she quickly moved them off before any further damage could be done. Elsa never trusted her ice powers and after the incident with her sister, she still didn't trust them.

Elsa looked out her window once again, being careful to avoid placing her hands on the sill. Something seemed to be flying off in the distance, and the blonde girl squinted to see what it was. It wasn't a something, but a person? "What is that? Or…um, who is that?" the girl quietly asked herself, keeping her eyes on whatever was outside.

Before the girl could even react, the something or someone crashed into her balcony window, making a small_ thump _noise as it hit the glass. Elsa went over to the window, and saw a teenage boy with white hair smushed up against the glass. He looked like he was wearing a blue sweatshirt with, oh how could she describe this, frozen tree branches it looked like, yeah that'll work, near his neck and on the cuffs of the sleeves. He almost seemed to be wearing beige, was that the color?, pants that stopped below his knees. Whatever the thing in front of her was, it was also barefoot.

Elsa went over the balcony and opened the glass door the teenager had smushed into. He fell flat onto his face as she opened the door. Said girl blinked as she started at him. _Who is this…?_

The teenager sat up as he rubbed his head. "Ow…last time I take a midnight stroll around Arendelle."

Elsa tilted her head, continuing to stare at the boy in front of her. "Um, excuse me? Who are you? And why were you flying through the air? And ended up smushed against my window?"

The white haired boy snapped his head toward her, having a surprised look upon his face. "Wait, you can see me?"

The nine year old nodded her head as she asked again. "Who are you?"

"My name's Jack Frost. And who might you be little girl?"

"My name's Elsa. I'm supposedly the next Queen of Arendelle."

Jack stood up and Elsa then realized how tall he was compared to her. She knew she was supposed to be shorter than him, but it still amazed her at how incredibly tall he was. "Elsa, huh? What are you doing up at this time Elsa?"

The blonde looked out the window, looking around the town she had stared at for years on end before turning her gaze back to him. "I couldn't sleep. And plus, the town down there fascinates me." She pointed out the window to the town.

Jack looked toward the town before looking back at the little girl in front of him, a silly grin on his face. "Why don't we go see it?"

Elsa shook her head. "I can't. Mother and Father don't allow me out of the castle."

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion, but quickly shrugged it off; not wanting to argue with the little girl.

* * *

It was a night like any other winter night: Cold, windy, and the snow fell like always. A now twelve year old Elsa sat on her bed, kicking her legs back and forth as she waited for her friend: Jack Frost.

It was currently past midnight, and Elsa continued to wait for him. He always came around this time of night to teach her about her powers. Three years ago when he had smushed into her balcony window, they had learned that they were both very similar.

It was a fun night for her, having a new friend she could relate too. She had told Jack about her powers and how she was sometimes unable to control them. He had volunteered to then help her with them and teach her all about how to keep them under control as she grew older.

A tapping came from the balcony window and Elsa looked up to find her friend there, a smile on his face. She smiled back and got up, opening the door.

"Hey there kid." Jack greeted her as he patted her head. She let out a soft laugh as she walked out on the balcony he was standing on.

"Hey Jack." She greeted back and stuck out her hands for him to see. "These are my new gloves. Father gave them to me today. He said they'll keep my powers under control as long as I have them on."

Jack took one of her hands and examined the white gloves. "They look pretty neat Elsa. Remember to keep those on then."

* * *

Four years later, Elsa had gone outside her room: Jack behind her. She was sixteen now, and her parents were leaving on a trip to go visit her cousin who had recently been found and brought back to her kingdom.

She walked down the halls, unsure whether she should be happy or worried. It wasn't exactly the best day to be traveling; it was sunny but a storm was said to happen later. She'd heard that from Jack, who was walking behind her to support her in case something happened.

Elsa walked down the stairs, careful not to trip over her dress. Jack slid down the banister and waited at the bottom for her to come down. As she reached the bottom, her parents came over to her.

"Elsa." Her mother said softly, reaching to cup her daughter's face. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Do you really have to leave?" Elsa said gently, looking at both her parent's face with a sad gaze.

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine Elsa."

* * *

A couple days after her parents had left, Elsa sat up against her door; crying. She had recently just found out about her parents death. Her powers had gone out of control; just like her emotions. Snowflakes fell from the ceiling, and ice covered the ground around where she sat; even crawling up the door.

She didn't noticed Jack, who had recently just landed on her balcony. He had a troubled and confused face as he pushed open the window. "Elsa?"

Elsa didn't look up from her knees as she continued crying but asked in a soft voice. "What is it Jack?"

"What's wrong?" He leaned down and put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently to soothe her sobs.

She looked up at him, her tear stricken face staring him down. "I just found out my parents died!" She quickly put her head back down, refusing to let him see another tear fall from her eyes.

Jack seemed surprised at her yell, it had been the first time hearing her yell, but continued to try to comfort her. "Elsa…I'm sorry. I know this might not be the best time for you to hear this, but I'm going away for a while. I'm not gonna be here to help you."

For the first time, Elsa lifted her head, and with a serious face, she said to him, "Then leave."

Jack seemed surprised again, "Elsa, why do you always stay cooped up in your room all the time? Wasting years of your life?"

"You don't understand Jack. You'll never understand. You're just a thing from stories Jack!" Elsa threw his hand off her shoulder and stood up.

He seemed hurt by those words, but shrugged them off. "You're wasting years of your life in here Elsa! Doing nothing but hiding from everyone! Even your own sister!"

"I locked myself away to protect my sister!" The sixteen year old screamed at him, "You wouldn't understand Jack! Just leave!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and turned his back to her. "Good bye, _Elsa."_ After saying her name, he walked out onto the balcony and in an instant, was flying away from her.

Elsa walked out onto her balcony, watching him leave. "Good bye, _Jack Frost."_

* * *

Three years later, Elsa stood on her balcony again. During the last three years, a lot had happened. She didn't get to see Jack anymore, but she never forgot him. To much her dismay, she would stay up every night waiting for him: but was reminded that he wasn't coming back.

Ever.

A small tear escaped her eye, but she refused to let anymore fall. Today was the day of her coronation. She kept repeating a few words to herself, "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."

"Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know." Elsa repeated.

She was wearing blue gloves and at coronation, she knew she was going to have to take them off. She dreaded it, but at the same time kept repeating the words she had learned over the years locked up in her room.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know."

* * *

_What is the point in those words anymore? _Elsa thought to herself. She had become Arendelle's Queen; but every single person in the kingdom knew of her powers, even her sister. They had all called her a monster.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know. Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care, What they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."

Elsa didn't care what they thought of her anymore, and she discarded her cape; a smile upon her face as she ran up the side of the mountain.

"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all."

Jack, who had been flying around at the time, heard her voice through the screams of the blizzard. "That voice…I know that voice!"

"It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free. Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on."

* * *

"Elsa!"

Said girl, who had recently made her ice palace, turned around to face the person who had called her name. "Jack?"

Jack smiled as his blue eyes lit up with joy. "You remember me…you can still see me."

Elsa smiled back at him. "I never forgot about you."

Jack smiled again and rushed toward the ice queen, embracing her. "I never forgot about you either."

The blonde was caught off guard by his embrace but let out a gentle laugh. "Jack, why are you here?"

"To see you, Elsa."

"Why me? You told me you were going to be gone doing something."

Jack looked at her, a smile on his face. "Elsa, there's something I need to tell you."

Elsa looked at his face and gently pushed him away, dusting off her dress. "What is it?"

The white haired teenager's smiling face quickly disappeared as it was replaced with a serious one. "Elsa, you've set off an eternal winter in Arendelle."

Said girl's eyes widened as she held her hand over her heart. "W…What?"

"It's true." Jack repeated, "You've set off an eternal winter Elsa."

Elsa panicked and turned away, preparing to go up the stairs to the second floor. "Jack, I think it's time you leave."

"But Elsa-"

The blonde rushed up the stairs. "Jack leave!"

Jack, panicking himself, rushed up the stairs after the Ice Queen. "Elsa wait!"

Elsa made it up to the second floor as she turned around to face him. "Jack just leave me alone!"

Jack made it up as well as he stared at her, his blue eyes never once leaving hers. "Elsa calm down. You can reverse this eternal winter! I know you can!"

"No I can't!" The blonde screamed as she looked at him, her eyes widened with panic and fear.

"Elsa calm down! If you continue to let your emotions get out of hand then your powers-", Jack was cut off as he noticed snow falling and starting to swirl around the Ice and Snow Queen.

"Jack just leave! I don't want to hurt you!" The Queen yelled at him.

Said boy held his hand up to shield his face from the harsh wind and walked toward her. "Elsa you need to calm down! Control your powers!"

Elsa backed away from him as he came closer. "I can't control the curse!"

"It's not a curse! Control them! You can reverse this winter!"

"I can't!" Elsa screamed as the snow seemed to be absorbed into her body, then released into a furry of ice spears; one hitting Jack in the heart.

Jack, seeming surprised by the ice spear striking him, clutched his heart as he fell to his knees.

"Jack!" Elsa rushed over to him, her eyes wide in panic, fear, and just about every other emotion she could feel at that time.

"Hey, Elsa." He looked at her, having a playful grin on his face. "You do realize that my heart cannot freeze right?"

The ice and snow queen's eyes widened as she realized what he'd done. "You idiot! You worried me to death Jack!"

Jack sat up laughing as he looked at the queen. "Calm down. I didn't mean any harm. Though that did kind of hurt."

Elsa's eyes widened again as she dove forward and tackled him into a hug. "Jack don't you dare scare me again!"

The white haired one laughed as he patted the blonde's head. "Alright alright I won't. Now calm down."

Said blonde looked at him as she sat upright, dusting herself off once again. "Good." She prepared to stand up, but Jack's hand caught onto her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack suddenly pulled her down onto the ground next to him, chuckling.

Elsa, caught off guard, blushed as she was pulled onto the ground. "Hey! Jack! I demand you let me up this instant!"

Jack chuckled again and put his finger up to her lips, shushing her. "And I demand that you keep silent Queen Elsa."

Queen Elsa looked at the other teenager in front of her, her cheeks still flustered from being suddenly pulled onto the ground. "What are you going to do?"

"Only this." Jack leaned his lips toward hers, capturing them in a sweet and delicate kiss that could thaw any frozen heart; if someone wished.


End file.
